El don de viajar por las dimensiones
by Usio-Amamiya
Summary: Capitulo 9: FINAL! La pelea contra Akiko termina y Fenz habla con su hermano. Intento de final CLAMP's style XD dedicado a Kobato-chan por ser gran fans de estas fabulosas y geniales chicas.
1. El país del Agua

Este es un fic de tsubasa que escribi el año pasado ^^

Ojala sea de su agrado

**El don de viajar por las dimensiones**

**Capitulo 1: El país del Agua**

El país del agua era un hermoso lugar donde lo que generalmente de veía era el agua. Se podía ver como los conductores transparentes que adornaba la ciudad filtraba el agua y algunos cuando peces nadaban por allí, también se podía ver muchas fuentes. ¿Pero que tenía de especial este país?

Era el siguiente destino de nuestros aventureros…

El cielo comenzaba a girar y poco de el parecía como si se fuera a caer, cuando todo el suelo, desaparece para mostrar a un rubio sonriente, a un moreno serio de ojos rojos, dos jóvenes, un es una niña de ojos verdes y el otro es un niño de cabello café y por último…Una adorable criatura blanca con una piedra roja en su frente.

-¡Puu! ¡Hemos llegado a un nuevo mundo!-Grito feliz la criatura

-Es un país muy limpio-Dijo el rubio

-Con que aquí debe encontrarse la siguiente pluma-Dijo el de los ojos rojos

-¿Se encuentra bien Hime?-Pregunto el joven

-Hai, gracias Syaoran-kun-Respondió la de los ojos verdes

-Sakura-chan se vuelve cada vez más fuerte por cada pluma que recuperamos

-¡Fye tiene razón!-Dijo animado la criatura blanca

-Hey… ¿Podes sentir la presencia de la pluma?

-¡¡Buaa!! ¡Kurogane me esta amenazando!

-¡¡¿Quien esta amenazando?!!

-¡¡Buaa!!-Se refugia en Fye

-Que malo eres con Mokona, Kurorin-Dijo Fye

Después de la típica "Discusión" XD, nuestros viajeros llegan al centro de la ciudad que resultaba ser una enorme fuente blanca que allí corría el agua. Se quedaron Sakura y Kurogane, esperando a que los otros pudieran vender algunas de lo conseguido en otros mundos y poder conseguir algo de dinero para comprar ropa y con suerte, un lugar donde establecerse.

Finalmente llegaron con ropa adecuada para ellos, pero desgraciadamente no pudieron encontrar un lugar donde establecerse, así que se dedicaron a buscar en lugares algo alejado un hotel o algo así. Estuvieron horas en eso y en encontrar rastros de la pluma, pero nada, no consiguieron ninguno de los dos, por lo que estaban atardeciendo y nuevamente estaban en el centro de la ciudad.

-Al parecer tendremos que acampar-Dijo Fye

-Mokona siente que Sakura-chan no puede caminar más

-¿Eh?-Exclamo Syaoran

-Me duele los pies-Dijo simplemente-No quise decir nada para no preocuparlos…

-Kuropon se encargara de cargarte Sakura-chan

-¡¿A quién llamas Kuropon?! ¿Y por qué no la cargas tú?

-Es que yo no soy tan fuerte como tu Kuro-sama.

Oyeron un grito y vieron a un grupo de maleantes que molestaban a una joven cuyo cabello y ojos eran marrones. Llevaba sus bolsas en sus brazos mientras trataba de liberarse, pero aquellos hombres se lo impedían.

-¡Ayuda por favor!

-No actues como si fuésemos los malos-Estaba a milímetros de tocarle el rostro cuando la mano de Fye se lo impidió.

-Esa no es la forma de tratar a una señorita-Le dijo con una sonrisa en el momento que Kurogane y Syaoran acabaron con los demás, la habían salvado.

-Ahora es tu turno-Dijo el ninja con su sonrisa de siempre, como si le hubiese jurado a través de sus ojos dorados que lo mataría.

-S-… ¡Summimasen!-Salio corriendo, asustado ante la presencia del moreno.

-Que suerte que tenemos de nuestro lado a alguien con cara de ogro, ¿Ne?-Viendo a Mokona.

-¡Puu! ¡Kuro-ogro!

-¡¿A quien llaman ogro?!-Furioso y con la venita en la cabeza.

-¿Estas bien?-Le pregunto la princesa a la víctima.

-Hai…muchas gracias-Agradeció con una inclinación.

-No tiene por que agradecernos-Agrego Syaoran avergonzado, moviendo sus manos en negación con energía.

-¿Acaso…son extranjeros?

-Hai-Dijo Fye con una sonrisa-Y no tenemos donde quedarnos

-¡Fantastico!...Lo siento, lo que quise decir…-Lanza un suspiro-Necesitamos empleados en nuestro Restaurante/Hotel "Paradise Sakura"

-¡Tiene tu nombre Sakura-chan!-Dijo Mokona dando saltos

-Quisiera agradecerles dejándolos quedar en Paradise Sakura…así, también tendríamos personal… ¿Les parece?

-Es muy amable, justo lo que necesitábamos, gracias-Dijo Fye

-Mi nombre es Rika, es un placer-Sonríe. Rika es de CCS

-Yo soy Syaoran

-Mi nombre es Sakura

-¡Mokona es Mokona!

-Mi nombre es Fye y este gruñón de aquí es Kuropon

-¡¿A quien llamas Kuropon?! ¡Me llamo Kurogane, K-U-R-O-G-A-N-E!

Rika sonrió, se llevaban muy bien, fue lo que paso por sus pensamientos.

Los viajeros ayudaron a su nueva amiga a finalizar con las compras y para que estuviesen "adaptados", Rika les ayudo a buscar la vestimenta adecuada.

Finalmente llegaron a su destino, el Paradise Sakura parecía una especie de cabaña gigante o como las antiguas posadas, el primer piso era el restaurante, el segundo de Rika y sus hermanas, quienes eran las dueñas y del tercero para arriba, eran los dormitorios.

-Bienvenida Rika-chan.

-¿Quiénes son los que te acompañan?

-Naoko-chan, Chiharu-chan, ellos me salvaron de unos maleantes y como no tenían donde quedarse, les ofrecí quedarse en agradecimiento y a la vez, nos ayudara con el negocio.

-Es un placer, mi nombre es Chiharu-Saludo una chica de cabello corto, castaño claro y con unas gafas cubriéndole los ojos.

-Mi nombre es Naoko, mucho gusto y gracias por ayudar a nuestra hermana-Haciendo una inclinación, también era de cabellos castaños.

Cerraron el restaurante y Chiharu preparaba la cena con ayuda de Sakura y Syaoran y Naoko ponía la mesa con ayuda de Fye mientras Rika se encargaba de contar el dinero ganado el día de hoy, o sea, de la caja y Kurogane notó algo peculiar en la mesa.

-Hay un puesto de más

-Es de nuestra hermana adoptiva Hikari-chan-Dijo Rika mientras cerraba un libro, dando por finalizado su trabajo

-Pesco un catarro y por eso no estuvo trabajando hoy-Dijo Naoko-Siempre ha sido de salud débil

-Pero se le bajo mucho gracias a que estuvo en reposo todo el día-Dijo Chiharu mientras servía la cena-Por lo que no habrá problemas en que nos haga compañía

-¿Hermana adoptiva?-Pregunto Fye

-Hace dos años, Hikari apareció frente a nuestro hogar, lucía cansada, confundida y asustada

-Solo menciono _Debo encontrarlo_ y cayo inconsciente-Dijo Rika

-Pero cuando despertó, perdió la memoria, no recordaba nada-Dijo Naoko

-Por lo que la cuidamos como a nuestra hermana

-Hay viene-Dijo Chiharu mientras oían pasos

-Ya estoy hermanas-Oyeron una voz agotada y calmada en el momento que los pasos se detuvieron.

Ante ellos aparece una joven de cabello largo, hasta la cintura y de color negro, ojos rojos y su piel era blanca, parecía frágil, como una muñeca de porcelana. Estaba vistiendo un pijama que consistía un pantalón holgado y una blusa también holgada, ambos de solos blanco

-¿Te sientes mejor Hikari?

-Hai Chiharu-Sonríe-¿Y quienes son nuestros invitados?... ¿Eh?-Exclamo sorprendida al ver como Kurogane la miraba sorprendido, paralizado.

-¿Kurogane-san?-Preguntaron Syaoran y Sakura

-¿Fenz?-Sin quitarle la vista a aquella joven


	2. Hikari y Fenz, misma alma, dife nombres

Capitulo 2 subido

Tsubasa es obra de las CLAMP

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Hikari y Fenz, misma alma, diferentes nombres**

-¿Fenz?-Pregunto Hikari confundida

-¿Fenz?-Preguntaron los amigos de Kurogane

-A-Ah…No es nada, olvídenlo-Tose-Disculpa

-Ah…Esta bien-Sonríe-Mi nombre es Hikari, me lo pusieron mis hermanas

-¡Yo soy Mokona!-Grito mientras de un salto cae en las manos de Hikari-¡Es un placer! ¡¡Puu!!-Con su sonrisa de siempre-Él es Fye!-Indicando al rubio con sus orejas

-¡Hola!-Dijo el rubio alegre

-Mi nombre es Syaoran

-Yo soy Sakura

-¿Sakura? Te llamas igual que nuestro local-Sonríe

-¡Y él es Kurogane!-Grito Mokona feliz

-¿Eh?-La chica miro al serio del grupo-¿Kurogane?-Algo sorprendida para luego sonreír-Es un placer

-Ahora siéntate a comer Hikari-Dijo Naoko

-Hai-Asiente y se sienta-Huele bien

Estuvieron comiendo y conociéndose a la vez. Sakura y Hikari se hicieron buenas amigas y sonreían divertidas mientras veían a Mokona comerse feliz de una bocanada un Onigiri. Mientras Hikari reía divertida, no se daba cuenta que era observada por Kurogane. Después de una deliciosa cena, el trío de hermanas estaban lavando los trastes mientras Sakura, Mokona y Hikari se bañaban juntos y Kurogane, Syaoran y Fye se instalaban en su nuevo hogar.

-Al parecer Hikari-chan es alguien que conoces es tu mundo Kuropon

-Sí…-Estaba serio, de brazos cruzados mientras veía por la ventana

-¿Acaso era tu novia?-Con tono divertido

-¡¡¡¿Que estupideces estas diciendo?!!!

-Kurogane-san, ella se parecía mucho a…

-Sí, se parecía a mi madre

-¿Tu mamá Kuro-sama? ¿Eso significa que…?

-En mi mundo, Hikari es Fenz, mi hermana menor

-¡¡¡Hyuuu!!!-Exclamó Fye-¡Kurogane tiene una kawaii hermana!

* * *

-¡Vaya!-Exclamo Mokona-¡¡Que lindo!!

-¿Eh? De que hablas Mokona-chan?-Pregunto Sakura

-¡Nada!-Ríe divertido

-Que criatura más adorable-Dijo Hikari mientras lo tomaba con sus manos

-¡¡Mokona es Cute!!-Sonrojado XD

-Hikari-chan

-Dime Sakura-chan

-¿Tú perdiste la memoria?

-Sí-Sonríe levemente-No recuerdo absolutamente nada, solo se…Que estoy buscando a alguien…-Cierra sus ojos-Es todo lo que tengo en mi cabeza

-Hikari-chan…Si te sirve de algo, yo te entiendo-La chica la mira confundida-Yo también eh perdido mis recuerdos, los voy recuperando poco a poco, en cada viaje

-¿Como es eso?

-¡Los recuerdos de Sakura están dispersos por muchos mundos y nosotros nos encargamos de buscarlos!-Dijo Mokona

-Debe ser divertido…Viajar…-Sonríe-Ojala yo pudiera, tal vez así pudiera recordar…Me gustaría saber si tengo una familiar…O a alguien esperándome

-De seguro que sí-Dijo Sakura mientras sonreía

-Gracias Sakura-chan…Creo que seremos grandes amiga-Devolviéndole la sonrisa

* * *

Era un nuevo día en el país del agua y nuestros viajeros caminaban por la ciudad, siendo Hikari su guía, se encontraban caminando ya que debían comprar algunos víveres para el restaurante.

-Hikari-chan, ¿es seguro que estés afuera con tu resfriado?-Pregunto Sakura preocupada

-¡Hai! Tranquila, solo tengo algo de fiebre, por eso voy bien abrigada-Estaba usando una bufanda, guantes y un gorro

-No deberías a arriesgarte o tomarte las cosas a la ligera-Dijo Kurogane como si no le diera importancia

-¿Eh?-Exclamo mientras lo veía fijamente, algo en él la hacía sentir tan bien-Gracias por preocuparse Kurogane-sama-Dijo con una sonrisa, entendiendo que solo estaba preocupado

-No es necesario que uses el Keigo, solo soy un peleador

-Hai-Y volvió con la vista al frente, hablando con Sakura

-Kurorin esta feliz de tener a su hermanita de nuevo-Le susurro Fye en el oído, con su sonrisa de siempre-¿No?

-Hmm-Se cruza de brazos

-Es verdad-Dijo Syaoran-Kurogane-san se ve más alegre

-Pero aún así es raro-Dijo Fye-Se supone que debería llamarse Fenz, no Hikari…Todas las personas que hemos conocido en un mundo, lo vemos de nuevo, con el mismo nombre pero con otra vida.

-Debe ser porque no recuerda nada Fye-san y las que la refugiaron le dieron ese nombre, ¿no?

-Tienes razón Syaoran-kun

Hikari se detuvo, por lo que los demás también y notaron como ella miraba asustada una especie de moto parado frente a un bar y de ese lugar, salió un rubio de ojos negro que al verla, sonríe divertido, ansioso por jugar.

-Vaya, vaya-Dijo el chico

-Por favor Akiko…no molestes, debo ayudar a estas personas a conocer la ciudad…

-Pero si yo no iba a hacer nada…Aún-Hikari retrocede un paso, pero se asusta más cuando aquel chico se pone frente a ella.

-Por favor-Dijo Sakura poniéndose entre ambos-No lastimes a Hikari

-No voy a lastimarla…Voy a hacer lo que debí hacer de hace tiempo: Hacerla mi esposa-Empuja a Sakura, quien casi cae al suelo si no fuera porque Syaoran la sujeta justo a tiempo y el chico toma con brusquedad las muñecas de Hikari

-¡No!-Grito con los ojos cerrados mientras era jalada, pero abre sus ojos sorprendida cuando siente que aquella presión desaparece para ver que el causante era Kurogane que la había tomado de la cintura para que no se cayera al darle al chico un golpe en la cara, mandándolo a volar y que caiga sobre su moto-¿Kurogane-sama…?

-Te dije que no usaras el Keigo

-¡H-Hai! ¡Lo siento!

-Y tú mas te vale que te vayas-Viendo a Akiko con seriedad y frialdad, cosa que sorprendió a la chica

_¿Donde…? ¿Donde eh visto esa mirada antes…?_

-¡Tonta!-Grito Akiko-¡Debes recordar que si no te conviertes en mi esposa jamás recuperaras lo que te robé!

-Oye chico, robar esta mal-Dijo Fye con una sonrisa leve

-¡Esta mal!-Grito Mokona enojado

-¡Ah!-Grito Hikari al ver como Akiko le mostraba un collar de perlas doradas, teniendo de dije un enorme diamante plano con el símbolo de la luna y el sol-¡Devuélveme mi collar Akiko!

_Ese collar…_-Pensó Kurogane mientras no le quitaba la vista encima.


	3. ¿Será Hikari de otro mundo?

Tsubasa es de la propiedad de Clamp

**Capitulo 3: ¿Será Hikari de otro mundo?**

-Recuerda nuestro trato…Yo me quedo con el collar hasta que te cases conmigo-Dijo mientras se subía a su moto

-Espera-Dijo Kurogane, sus palabras lo hicieron detener-Dame aquel collar, no te pertenece

-No tengo porque oírte, yo hago lo que se me da la gana ya que soy el dueño de este país y si no me respetas como es debido, te esperara algo malo-Enciende su moto y se marcha

-Ese mocoso-Dijo Kurogane molesto

-¡Lo siento!-Grito Hikari mientras se inclinaba ante todos-No permití que estuviera fuera de esto-Aún estaba inclinada-Y lo peor de todo es que Sakura-chan fue atacada…

-Descuida Hikari-chan-Dijo la princesa-Estoy bien, Syaoran-kun siempre esta conmigo-Sonríe, tratando de calmarla

-¡Demo…!-Alego mientras se levantaba-¡No debí permitir que pasara!-Suspiro-_Soy tan torpe…No puedo valerme por mi misma_

Kurogane se sorprendió un poco por sus palabras, son las mismas que dijo su hermana Fenz hace mucho tiempo.

_Flash Back_

_Un niño de 8 años, veía preocupado a una niña de 4 años, quien estaba de rodillas y llorando a mares mientras se quejaba de su dolor en el tobillo._

_-¿Estas bien Fenz?_

_-Niichan…Me duele mucho…_

_-No debiste haber practicado tus poderes sola_

_-Pero… ¡Quería intentarlo sola! ¡Sin nadie que me cuide!_

_-Mira que eres una torpe-Mientras la cargaba en su espalda y tomaron el rumbo de vuelta a casa._

_-Soy tan torpe… No puedo valerme por mi misma-Mientras ocultaba su rostro en la espalda de su hermano mayor_

_-¡No digas eso! ¡Ya veras que serás tan fuerte! ¡Como nuestra madre!_

_-¿En verdad lo crees niichan?_

_-Te lo prometo._

_-¡Gracias!-Grito feliz mientras lo abrazaba con cariño-¡Te quiero Niichan!_

_Fin Flash Back_

-En verdad lo siento

-Hikari-chan-Dijo Fye-¿Nos puedes explicar eso de que ese chico es el dueño del país?

-Antes de que yo apareciera, él compro la ciudad, nadie sabe como, pero algunos aseguran que uso un extraño poder para matar al antiguo rey

-¿Un extraño poder?-Dijo Syaoran-Puede ser… ¡¿Podías llevarnos a su casa?!

-¿Eh?-Sorprendida

-Lo que estamos buscando puede estar ahí-Dijo Mokona

-A-Ah…-Asiente-Esta bien

-Descuida Hikari-chan-Dijo Fye-No permitiremos que te pongan una mano encima, ¿no Kuropon?

-…-Suspiro-No, no lo permitiré…

-¿Eh?-La chica miraba confundida, sorprendida y maravilla a Kurogane, algo en él le daba confianza, algo en él le decía que todo saldría bien, algo en él la hacía sentir segura… Tanto que hasta creía ya haberlo visto antes-Gracias-Mientras sonreía cálidamente.

Llegaron a la casa de Akiko, era una gigantesca mansión. La veían a una distancia prudente, detrás de unas rocas y Mokona cierra sus ojos hasta que…

-¡Mekyo!-Exclamó- ¡La pluma de Sakura esta ahí adentro!

-Con que esta allí-Dijo Fye- ¿Y como la conseguiremos?

-Es imposible entrar, siempre esta lleno de seguridad y…-Dijo Hikari-Mis hermanas me contaron que cualquiera que entre con intenciones de atacarlo, muere

-Eso no detendrá a Syaoran-kun-Con su sonrisa

-Si quieren recuperar lo que buscan, esperen por lo menos un par de día, le causaron mala impresión y de seguro les esta echando el ojo encima

-Tranquila Hikari-Dijo Syaoran-No pensamos atacar hoy, esperaremos

-¿Eh?-Sus amigos le miraron confundidos y sorprendidos, no era en Syaoran esperar cuando se trataba de las plumas de la princesa.

-Hime, se que debo recuperar su pluma, pero…Quiero hacerle un favor a Kurogane-san, en agradecimiento por ayudarnos.

-Hyuu…-Dijo Fye-Ya entiendo tus planes Syaoran-kun-En cambio, Hikari y Sakura estaban confundidas.

-Está bien Syaoran-kun-Sonríe

Finalmente compraron los víveres y estaban de vuelta en Paradise. Se cambiaron de ropa, poniéndose los uniformes de trabajo y mientras las cuatros habitantes del país servían a los clientes, Syaoran le explicaba a Sakura sus motivos mientras Fye cocina y Kurogane estaba en recepción, anotando a los huéspedes mientras era molestado por Mokona.

-Ya veo…Hikari en el mundo de Kurogane-san es su hermana

-Hai, por eso sería bueno esperar, a que pasen un momento…Como un agradecimiento por ayudarnos.

-Tienes razón Syaoran-kun, pero…-Ve a la chica, quien atendía a los clientes con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro-Me preocupa

-¿A que te refieres Sakura-chan?

-Actúa como si nada, pero siento que todavía no esta del todo recuperada

-¡Fye-kun!-Dijo Naoko-¿Ya esta listo el pedido de la mesa 5?

-¡Hai!-Mientras le entrega la bandeja-Y este es de la mesa 7 Syaoran-kun

-Hai-Lo recibe y va a dicha mesa para entregar el pedido-Gracias por su paciencia

-Fye-san-Dijo Hikari-Necesito dos tortas de chocolate y una taza de té de menta

-En seguida Hikari-chan-Sonríe y en unos minutos ya estaba servido en una bandeja-Aquí tienes

-Arigato-Dijo mientras tomaba la bandeja e iba hacía un viejo de 60 años.

Entrego la orden, se inclina ante el señor y da media vuelta para irse, todo iba bien hasta que se detiene de golpe mientras posaba su mano derecha en su pecho y comenzaba a ver borroso, su pecho subía y bajaba por su respiración agitada y sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas.

-¿Hikari?-Pregunto Syaoran, quien fue el primero en darse cuenta de su comportamiento

-Yo…-Murmuro pero se calla mientras la bandeja se le caía de las manos y perdió el balance, cayendo al suelo mientras cerraba sus ojos.

Pero no cayó al suelo, fue sujetada a tiempo por Kurogane, quien de inmediato la cargo en brazos y le ordenó a Rika que llamara a un médico y mientras ella iba a hacerlo, Chiharu lo guió al cuarto de Hikari y cuando llegaron, ella se fue diciendo que prepararía algo para su fiebre mientras que Kurogane la tendió en la cama y la cubrió hasta el cuello con las sabanas.

Se quedó allí, no había movido ningún músculo, quería quedarse a su lado para asegurarse que este bien, temía irse y que le pasara algo durante su ausencia.

-No puedo creerlo…Aún siendo otra Fenz, me preocupo por ella como si fuera mi hermana…-Suspiro

Hikari se quejaba entre sueños, al parecer, estaba teniendo una pesadilla-No te vayas… ¿Por qué lo alejaste de mí Tomoyo-Hime? No vez que he… Llevado años sin verlo…

-¿Qué?-Kurogane estaba sorprendido

-Vuelve conmigo… niichan… Iré por ti-Y ahí no dijo más, volvió al silencio

-Esta chica… ¿Puede ser que de verdad…?-Sorprendido


	4. ¿Hikari es la hermana de Kurogane?

Aqui esta el capitulo 4

tsubasa es de las clamp

**Capitulo 4: ¿Cómo es posible que Hikari sea la hermana de Kurogane?**

Kurogane seguía viéndola sorprendido, no podía creérselo… ¿En verdad estaba ante su hermana Fenz? ¿O acaso solo era una conexión de ambas como paso en el mundo Piffle con Tomoyo Daidouji y Tomoyo-hime? Sin poderlo evitar, poso su mano en la frente de la chica y la acaricio con suavidad mientras una leve sonrisa dibujaba su rostro, una que no reflejaba desde niño. Se alejó de ella al sentir pasos acercarse y cuando la puerta se abre, él estaba apoyado en la pared, habían entrado Sakura, Rika y el médico.

-Cuídala-Le dijo a la princesa cuando se cruzaron la mirada y se fue del cuarto

-Kurogane-san…-Murmuro Sakura mientras lo veía irse

El médico termino después de unas horas, anunciando que Hikari estaba fuera de peligro, pero que debía quedarse en cama hasta que definitivamente estuviera aliviada. Naoko estaba preparando un té de hierbas para su hermana adoptiva mientras Kurogane le contó lo sucedido a sus compañeros de viaje.

-¿Cómo? ¿Entonces Hikari en verdad es la hermana de Kurogane-san?

-¿Pero cómo puede ser eso?-Pregunto Fye

-Y si…-Dijo la princesa- ¿Le preguntamos a Yuuko-san?

-¡Buena idea Sakura-chan!-Grito Mokona- ¡Chiharu! ¡Saldremos afuera un momento!

-Esta bien, pero tengan cuidado, ¿vale? Hikari me contó de su encuentro con Akiko y de seguro enviara hombres para molestarlos

-Esta bien-Dijo Syaoran mientras salían

-¡Puu!-Grito Mokona mientras estaban afuera y su gema brilla y frente a ellos, como una TV, vieron a Yuuko. Vestía un kimono negro con blanco y sus manos sostenían una copa de sake-¡Yuuko-san!

-Ala…Eres tu Mokona… ¿Qué se les ofrece?

-¿Queremos que nos aclares una duda!

-¿Una duda?

-¡Oye bruja!-Grito Kurogane-¡¿Cómo es posible que mi hermana este en este mundo?!

-¿Eh? Explícate

-En este mundo hay una chica que perdió su memoria que se llama Hikari-Dijo Fye

-Y en el mundo de Kurogane-san, es su hermana-Dijo la princesa

-Lo extraño-Dijo Syaoran-Es que ella Hikari tiene los recuerdos de Fenz

-Incluso…-Dijo Kurogane-Tiene el collar de mi madre

_Flash Back_

_-Fenz_

_-Dime madre-Sonríe_

_-Ten-Rodea el cuello de su hija con un collar de perlas dorados con un gran diamante plano de dije_

_-Es hermoso! Mira hermano!_

_-Sí, ya lo veo_

_-Fue un regalo que me dio tu padre y ahora te lo doy a ti…Lo cuidaras?_

_-Hai! Cuenta con eso madre!_

_Fin Flash Back_

-Es imposible que dos personas tengan el mismo collar y los mismos recuerdos

-Es verdad…Podría ser que…-Sonríe

-¿Podría ser que?-Pregunto Syaoran

-¡Secreto!-Dijo con una sonrisa mientras sus mejillas mostraban aquel sonrojo por el sake-¡Pero les diré algo, si quieres saber si ella es tu hermana dame 10 botellas del mejor sake de aquel país!

-¡¿Qué?!-Grito furioso mientras Sakura y Syaoran quedaron sorprendidos y Fye y Mokona sonreían divertidos

-Es el precio que debes pagar, recuerda que para cumplir un deseo, debes dar algo de igual valor… ¡Esperare con ansias el regalo!-Dijo mientras la conexión desaparecía

-¡¡Maldita bruja!!

-¡¡Puu!! ¡¡Kurorin deberá pagar mucho!!

-¡¡Cállate maldita bola blanca!!

* * *

Hikari abrió sus ojos cansada y se toca la mejilla al sentir algo y eran lágrimas, nuevamente había llorado en sueños, le ocurría desde hace dos años, desde que perdió su memoria…O eso creía ya que no sabía si antes despertaba llorando. Se posó la mano en la frente y sus labios refleja una sonrisa cálida, no sabía porque, pero mientras dormía, tuvo una agradable sensación en su frente.

-Me pregunto… ¿Que habrá sido aquella sensación?-Suspiro mientras cerraba sus ojos-Me pregunto… ¿A quien estoy buscando? ¿Es un novio? ¿O a mi padre? ¿O mi hermano?... ¿Eh? ¿Por qué estoy tan segura que es un hombre? Podría ser también una mujer, ¿no? ¿Mi madre o una hermana?

Sentada en su cama, aun siendo cubierta por las sabanas, miraba el hermoso anochecer, con sus estrellas resplandecientes y la brillante y hermosa luna hasta que oía pasos acercarse a su cuarto y su puerta se abre, viendo a sus nuevos amigos y Fye sostenía una bandeja, de seguro la cena de la chica.

-¡Hai!-Saludo con una sonrisa

-¡¡Puu!!-Grito Mokona mientras de un salto, cae sobre el hombro derecho de la chica y frotaba su mejilla con la de ella, en forma de cariño- ¿Estas mejor Hikari?

-Sí, gracias Mokona-chan

-Aquí te traigo una cena saludable Hikari-chan-Dijo Fye todo alegre mientras depositaba con dulzura la bandeja sobre las piernas de la chica-Cortesía mía y de tus hermanas

-Gracias Fye-san-Come- ¡Esta delicioso!

-No deberías hacer cosas peligrosas-Dijo Kurogane

-¿Eh?-Sorprendida

-Si no te sientes bien, no deberías trabajar, solo consigues empeorar y preocupar a los demás-Indiferente, aun se oía algo molesto

-Lo siento…-Algo triste por hacerlo enojar

-Hikari-Dijo Syaoran-En realidad…Kurogane-san estaba muy preocupado por usted

-¿Eh?-Sorprendida

-¡¡Puu!! ¡Te trajo en brazos hacía tu cuarto bien preocupado! ¡¿No Kurorin?!

-¡¡No fastidien!!

-¿Eh?-Hikari estuvo por momentos fuera de lugar, estaba recordando

-¿Hikari-chan?-Pregunto Sakura preocupada

-Mi hermano…-Murmuro-Recuerdo que mi hermano también se enojaba conmigo por esto…Hubo una vez que desperté con gripe pero no le di importancia, salí al bosque y allí me desmaye. Cuando desperté, estaba en casa con mi madre al lado…-Sonríe- ¡Me gane un regaño por parte de mi hermano y mi padre! ¡Esos dos si que son iguales! ¡Por dentro y por fuera!-Ríe divertida-Y lo que más me gustaba era cuando mamá le decía a mi hermano…Haganemaru-Sonríe

-Que bonito nombre-Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa

-Hai… ¿Eh?-Murmuro al ver como Kurogane se voltea- ¿Te vas Kurogane-san?

-Debo ir a cortar leña

-¡Puu! ¡¡Kurorin va ha usar su fuerza bruta!!

-Te dejaremos al cuidado de Sakura-chan-Dijo Fye-Que debemos volver a trabajar

-¡Hai!-Sonríe. Cuando se queda con Sakura y Mokona, intentan de tener más información de aquel recuerdo, los rostros de sus padres y hermano, pero no podía, eran rostros borrosos-Haganemaru…-Murmuro mientras la imagen borrosa de su hermano aparece en su mente-Ya recuerdo…Estoy buscando a mi hermano, no recuerdo su nombre…Pero así le decía mi madre

-Hikari…-Dijo Sakura preocupada, pero Hikari solo sonríe

-¡Ya lo recuerdo Sakura-chan! ¡Yo estaba buscando a mi hermano!-Alegre- ¡Tengo un hermano y lo estoy buscando!-Abrazándola-Ahora solo quiero encontrarlo


	5. La luna me llama

Tsubasa es de las CLamp

**Capitulo 5: La luna me llama**

Era un atardecer hermoso y los muchachos se encargaban de preparar el restaurante para cerrarlo mientras el trío de hermanas estaban en el segundo piso preparando todo para la cena y en eso ven como bajaba Hikari, aún en pijama y con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Te sientes mejor Hikari-chan?-Pregunto Fye

-¡Hai! Pero Fye-san, no es necesario que uses el "chan" solo soy menos que usted por 3 o cuatro años…Creo

-Es que el chan le suena muy kawaii-Sonríe

-Arigato

-¿Que haces levantada?-Pregunto Kurogane

-Es que hoy es noche de luna llena!!-Grita emocionada mientras alzaba sus manos al aire con esa emoción

-¡Noche de luna llena!-Repitió Mokona

-¡Adoró esas noches! Tenderme en el césped o en el techo mientras miras la luna completa brillando mientras las estrellas le hacen compañía

-Pero no vas a salir-Dijo Naoko al reunirse

-¡¿Eh?! ¡No es justo! ¡Yo quiero ver!

-Debiste pensar en eso antes de andar fuera aún con el catarro

-¡¡No es justo hermana!!

Los movimientos de la chica eran calculados por el samurái, quien comenzó a recordar la fascinación de su hermana por la luna.

_Flash Back_

_-¡Sugoi!-Grito Fenz mientras veía la luna-¡Madre! ¡Padre! ¡Niichan! ¡La luna esta hermosa!-Sonríe_

_-Ya pareces toda una Miko de la luna-Dijo su padre_

_-Tienes razón querido-Dijo la sacerdotisa_

_-Pero solo consigues que te resfríes hermana, especialmente porque eres de salud débil_

_-Gomen-Se disculpo-Pero no puedo evitarlo… ¡La luna es hermosa! Siento que cuando esta completa…Me esta llamando_

_-Eres un bicho raro_

_-¡No molestes Niichan!-Sus padres ríen divertidos por su comportamiento-Madre, ¿podre seré una gran sacerdotisa como tu mamá?_

_-Por supuesto-Sonríe-Es más, ya lo eres_

_-¡¿En serio?!-Emocionada-¡Que bien! ¡¿No Haganemaru?!-Sonríe_

_Fin Flash Back_

-Sí, es emocionante…-Murmuro

-Eh?-Pregunto Hikari, quien fue la única que lo escucho

-Puu! Veremos la luna desde el cuarto de Hikari!

-Oh Sakura-chan, te va ha gustar! La luna en este país es preciosa!

-Hai-Sonríe-Veámosla juntas en tu cuarto

* * *

Después de cenar, Hikari estaba con Sakura y Mokona en su cuarto, viendo la luna llena desde su gran ventana, cubiertos cada unos con una manta y con una taza de chocolate caliente. La vista que tenían era hermosa, la luna, las estrellas y como se reflejaban en un lago que estaba como a 12 metros, reluciendo como si en su interior tuviera millones de diamantes.

-¡¡Kawaii!! ¡¡Puu!!

-A Moko-chan le gusta mucho-Dijo la princesa

-Ya lo se-Con una sonrisa-Además…Ya se los dije, les gustaría mucho!-Sonríe

En eso Hikari reflejo sorpresa en su rostro cuando creyó oír el ruido de una gota cayendo a un lago, giro su rostro hasta la luna y la miro fijamente, parecía hipnotizada, ni siquiera oía las palabras de Sakura o Mokona y comenzó a oír una voz en su cabeza.

_-¿Quien…eres…?_

_-Fei Wong es mi nombre…_

_-¿Que…Quieres…?_

_-Tu don_

_-Mi don…_

_-Tráeme…La pluma de la princesa del desierto…Y ven hacía mí_

_-¿Hacía ti?... ¿Como?_

_-Con tu don…Tu capacidad de viajar por las dimensiones_

_-Eso… ¿Deseas de mí…?_

_-Sí, quiero la pluma y tu don_

-¿Hikari-chan?-Sakura estaba preocupada mientras la sacudía levemente para sacarla de su trance

-¡Sakura! ¡Hay que decirle a Syaoran y a los demás!

-¿Eh? ¿Moko-chan?

-¡Hikari esta siendo…!

-Yo…-Murmuraba la chica mientras las ventanas se abrían por si sola-Debo buscar la pluma…De la princesa del desierto…-Un leve resplandor azul la ilumina y comienza para flotar para luego salir por la ventana, volando por los aires

-¡Hikari-chan!-Sakura trato de atraparla, pero no lo consiguió-¿Eh?-Notó como la luna se teñía lentamente de rojo

-¡Sakura! Avisémosle a Kurogane y a los demás-Dijo Mokona

-Hai-Bajo corriendo con Mokona sobre su hombros y vieron a sus compañeros de viaje limpiando el restaurante antes de cerrar-Syaoran-kun

-¿Qué ocurre Hime?

-Algo le paso a Hikari-chan-Preocupada

-¡Puu! ¡Alguien ha poseido a Hikari y se fue volando por la ventana! ¡Puu!

Después de sus palabras, los chicos salieron de inmediato para fuera, siendo perseguidos por Mokona y la princesa para ver como Hikari se iba volando por los aires, ignorando todo a su alrededor. Kurogane fue el primero en correr detrás de ella y luego fueron los demás y vieron como se detiene al estar bajo el lago, justo debajo del reflejo de la luna.

-_Amada luna…Lléname de tu poder…Y dame lo que lo busco…_-Extendiendo sus brazos y un gran poder la rodeo, cegando a los demás.

Ellos creyeron que la pluma aparecería, pero no fue así. Ante ella aparece la pluma, pero transparente, como si fuera un holograma, y siendo protegido por una caja de cristal y detrás de ella aparece la imagen de un joven moreno de cabello negro, también de forma transparente.

-¿Quien es?-Pregunto Sakura

-¡Es Kurogane-san de joven!-Dijo Syaoran

-Así fue como te vio por última vez, por eso se le aparece así Kuro-tan-Explico Fye

-Tú…-Murmuro Hikari- ¿Eres lo que busco?-Viendo la imagen del joven

_-No te distraigas y concéntrate en la pluma_-Fei Wong volvía a hablarle por su mente

-Pero…Ese joven…Ese joven…-Lágrimas corren por sus mejillas-Es la persona que yo más deseo ver…-Estirando su brazo derecho, intentando alcanzarlo

_-¡Pesca la pluma!_

-Pero él…Él es a quien yo busco-Finalmente logra alcanzarlo, pero cuando lo abraza, el joven y la pluma desaparece, como el control sobre Hikari y su habilidad de volar, por lo que había caído al mar.

Kurogane, sin pensarlo dos veces, se tiró al lago y fue detrás de Hikari. Logró atraparla y la llevaba de vuelta a la orilla, estaba empapada y con algo de frío, pero una sonrisa dibujaba sus labios.


	6. Chapter 6

tsubasa es de CLAMP

**Capitulo 6: Impuesto, venganza, secuestro y furia.**

Hikari seguía en su sueño profundo, tendida en su cama y llevaba así 4 días. Mientras era cuidada por la princesa Sakura y Mokona, los chicos y las hermanas de Hikari se hacían cargo del restaurante y en las noches, cuando Sakura y Mokona dormían, era Kurogane quien cuidaba de la joven durmiente.

Era un nuevo día y estaban abriendo el restaurante, ya estaban todos vestidos con sus uniformes y cuando Sakura sale de la cocina con Mokona sobre su hombro izquierda, el sonido de una pisada hace que todos miren hacía la escalera, viendo a Hikari con su uniforme de trabajo puesto, con una leve sonrisa y aún con algo de cansancio ya que no hace mucho que despertó.

-¡Puu! ¡Hikari-chan!-Grito nuestra amiga blanca mientras daba un salto desde la princesa hacía los brazos de la chica-¡Gooood Morning! ^^

-Buenos días Moko-chan-Abrazándolo con una sonrisa-Se me ha pasado el resfriado

-Que bueno es oír eso Hika-chan-Dijo el rubio hechicero conocido como Fye

-¿Mis hermanas?

-Dijeron que iban a pagar las cuentas y un impuesto

-Con que hoy es el día del impuesto-Se pone molesta-Ese Akiko, desde que tomo control de nuestro país, nos hace pagar una gran suma de dinero en impuestos, lo hace una vez cada 6 meses y con un tiempo limite, si no le pagamos, nos quitan todas nuestras propiedades, dejándonos en la calle.

-Usar a otros para tener dinero…Es un cobarde-Dijo Kurogane, apoyado en la pared de brazos cruzados y pareciendo indiferente-De seguro tiene poder sobre el lugar gracias a la pluma de la princesa

-Es verdad-Dijo Fye, luciendo divertido como siempre

-Hikari-chan-Hablo la princesa, quería cambiar el tema-¿Ya recuerdas algo?

-¿Algo?-Se queda unos momentos en silencio mientras dejaba que su mente anduviera sola, para luego sonreír-Recuerdo que yo estaba viajando para encontrar a mi hermano porque estuve años sin verlo, recuerdo también que somos huérfanos, solo nos tenemos nosotros, pero aún me es borrosa la imagen de mi hermano…Por una razón no puedo recordar su cara…-Se detiene, parecía estar en trance y era observada por su hermano.

-Descuida Hikari-chan-Hablo Mokona-Yuuko siempre me ha dicho que no es bueno esforzarse, que es bueno ir poco a poco porque cuando logras tus objetivos, se hacen más emocionantes, como también serás más feliz

-Gracias Moko-chan-Sonríe-De seguro recordaré muy pronto… ¡A trabajar!

Estuvieron toda la mañana trabajando, atendiendo a los clientes, cocinando, barriendo y limpiando las mesas después de ser ocupada por el cliente. Eran las dos de la tarde cuando las hermanas de Hikari llegaron, lucían preocupadas y Rika se estaba limpiando las lágrimas con un pañuelo rosa pálida.

-¿Qué ocurre Rika-san?-Pregunto Fye

-Alguien nos robó la mitad del dinero del impuesto-Respondió Chiharu molesta-Y como ya gastamos el dinero de las cuentas, no pudimos pagar el impuesto completo

-Dijeron que nos quitarían nuestras propiedades si no le entregamos la mitad del dinero en 6 horas-Hablo Naoko

-Eso es terrible-Murmuro la princesa preocupada

-Conseguir el dinero de los impuestos es muy difícil-Murmuro Rika

-No-Dijo Hikari mientras cerraba la caja registradora-Aún con el dinero obtenido de ayer y hoy, no alcanza para pagar la mitad… ¡Ese Akiko…!

-Tengo una idea-Dijo Syaoran-Las chicas se quedan en el restaurante trabajando mientras Fye-san, Kurogane-san y yo vendemos algunas de nuestras cosas obtenidas en nuestros viajes y así, el dinero que reunamos ambos, será suficiente para pagar

-Hyuuu que gran idea Syaoran-kun

-Syaoran es muy inteligente-Felicito Mokona

-Pero…-Hablo Naoko-No es necesario que vendan sus cosas por nosotras

-No es ninguna molestia, ustedes nos ayudaremos por lo que nosotros les devolveremos el favor-Hablo el joven arqueólogo

-¿En verdad harían eso por nosotras?-Pregunto Rika sorprendida

-Claro-Respondió la princesa sonriendo

-¡Arigato!-Grito Hikari mientras abrazaba a Syaoran-Les preparare el bento para cuando les de hambre-Se va a la cocina

Los chicos salieron del restaurante mientras Sakura, Mokona y Hikari se despedían en la entrada, Syaoran era el que llevaba el bento, Fye llevaba las cosas para vender y así comenzó su misión para juntar el dinero.

* * *

En la mansión de Akiko, el chico estaba almorzando mientras su hombre confiable, le daba la información sobre los impuestos de hoy hasta que lo ordenó detenerse cuando termino de oír sobre las residentes de Paradise Sakura.

-¿Han pagado solo la mitad?

-Sí, dijeron que era porque le habían robado la otra mitad por lo que le dimos un límite de 6 horas señor.

-Vaya, vaya…-Sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa irónica mezclada con triunfo-Tal vez hoy tenga lo que finalmente eh esperado: Hikari. Déjame solo, ya hablaremos después

-Si señor-Se retira. Akiko aprovecha la ocasión y con solo un chasquido, mágicamente aparece una bola de cristal gigante, hecho con cristal ultra resistente y en su interior… Estaba la pluma de Sakura-hime

-Con esta fuente de poder, obtendré pronto lo que quiero, ¿No…Fei Wong Reed?-Detrás de él se abría abierto una grieta dimensional y se ve la imagen del mencionado

-Debes tener cuidado, recuerda que los que acompañaron a tu deseo van por aquel poder

-Tranquilo, que si logran entrar…Mis creaciones los recibirán con los brazos abiertos

-Recuerda que la bruja dimensional los ayuda, no por nada tienen a esa criatura

-Yuuko…-La imagen de la bruja invade su mente-Ya tuve el placer de conocerla y me vengare de ella…Acabando esa bola blanca

-¿Te refieres a Mokona? ¿Y cómo lo harás?

-Ya veras…Matare a dos pájaros de un tiro y todo gracias a esta pluma.

* * *

De vuelta a Paradise, las chicas estaban haciendo un buen trabajo en el restaurante y hotel mientras esperaban el regreso de los muchachos.

-Vamos muy bien-Dijo Naoko

-Ojala lo logremos-Dijo Chiharu

-Tranquila hermana-Dijo Hikari-Confió en los chicos

-Yo también-Dijo Sakura mientras Mokona limpiaba una de las mesas, feliz de la vida con un mini pañuelo

-¡Hay que tener todo listo para cuando llegue, Puu!

-Mokona-chan tiene toda la razón-Dijo Rika con una sonrisa mientras prepara un té para pasar el rato libre que tenían.

-Una Mokonita se balanceaba sobre el castillo de Hashiin-Cantaba la pequeña criatura mientras limpiaba-Como veía que Syaoran no venía fue a molestar a Kurorin-XD Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo, me encanto la canción XD.

Y de un golpe inesperado, alguien hecho su puerta atrás, Mokona se lanzo a los brazos de Sakura, quien estaba siendo protegida por Hikari, se había puesto delante de la princesa y sus hermanas quedaron aterradas. Los causantes fueron tres hombres que estaban siendo acompañados por…

-Akiko-Murmuro Hikari

-Hola Hikari, luces tan hermosa como siempre

-Akiko-san-Hablo Naoko-Aún no vence el tiempo límite que nos dieron

-Cambio de planes-Dijo sin darle importancia

-Pero aún nos faltan 60 Water-Exclamo Chiharu

-Eso quiere decir que no tienen el dinero, me temo que tendré que tomar esta propiedad

-No-Rika estaba aterrada ante tal idea

-¡No puedes hacer eso!-Alegó Mokona

-Por supuesto que si, soy el señor, el Rey de este lugar, tengo el poder de hacer lo que quiero cuando se me da la gana

-Solo lo eres porque mataste al antiguo Rey-Hablo Hikari-Jamás te compararas con él

-Cuidado Hikari, que el que seas hermosa y la mujer ideal para mí, eso no significa que te salvaras si dices algo inapropiado

-Tranquila Hikari-chan-Murmuro Sakura

-Volviendo al tema del dinero…Si no tienen la mitad, se van a la calle

-¡No!-Gritó Hikari-Por favor, no lo hagas

-¿Qué ganaría yo con eso?

-Si las dejas en paz yo…Haré lo que me pidas

-¿Te casaras conmigo?

-…-Agacha la cabeza mientras hacía presión en sus manos-Esta bien, me casare contigo, pero deja este lugar en paz…Para siempre

-Lo prometo y descuida, soy un hombre de palabra aunque no me lo creas. Tráiganla con esa cosa blanca

-¡No le hagas nada a Moko-chan!-Siendo jalada por uno de esos hombres mientras otro tira a la princesa al suelo con una mano por haberse atrevido a desafiarlo mientras su otra mano sostenía a Mokona de las orejas.

-Es para que te haga compañía, súbanlos al carruaje.

* * *

-Hemos conseguido una buena cantidad de dinero-Dijo Fye

-Ojala sea Suficiente para ayudar Paradise-Hablo Syaoran

-…-Kurogane estaba en silencio, de brazos cruzados

-Kurorin no ha hablado en todo el día, ¿Estará enfermo?

-¿Le preocupa Fenz Kurogane-san?

-No estamos seguros si es mi hermana

-Claro que si lo es Kurorin, las evidencias son claras, no recuerda, pero si lo es

-Yo tengo fe de que si es lo es, ¿Además no sería bueno? Saber que es su hermana y estar con ella después de tanto tiempo

-¡Kuroblack is happy!

-¡Deja de ponerme nombres raros!

-Kuropon se ha curado

Cuando los muchachos se iban acercando al Paradise Sakura, vieron la puerta destruida y eso hizo que corrieran hacía el lugar para ver a las hermanas rodeando a una preocupada princesa Sakura.

-¡Sakura-hime!

-Syaoran-kun… ¡Syaoran-kun!-Y el joven se sonroja cuando la chica lo abraza-Ese chico que vimos la otra vez, ese tal Akiko se llevó a Moko-chan

-¿Qué?-Exclamaron los tres

-Y hay mas-Dijo Chiharu-Hikari se sacrificó por nosotras

-Para mantener el lugar intacto, se dejo ir por él-Continuo Naoko

-Pero había más tiempo

-Lo sabemos, pero él nos acorto el tiempo, se ha llevado a Hikari y la hará su esposa-Finalizo Rika con la explicación

-¡¿Qué?!-Exclamo Kurogane furioso mientras sus manos tomaban la forma de puños.


	7. Candado, espejo, sake ¡Al rescate!

Bueno, aqui esta la continuacion...cada vez falta poco para terminar ^^

tsubasa y todos sus derechos son propiedad de las unicas y grandiosas CLAMP

**Capitulo 7: Candado, espejo, sake. ¡Al rescate!**

Hikari estaba en uno de los cuartos de la fría mansión de Akiko, era un dormitorio muy elegante, de grandes ventanales y la cama era de dos plazas, pero muy enorme, como también muy ancha. Estaba sentada frente a un espejo, viendo el vestido que le habían hecho poner: Era un vestido hasta las rodillas de color blanco, sin mangas, solo ajustado por unas tiras, escote en V y ajustado solo donde cubrían los pechos, desde ahí para abajo, estaba holgado y sus manos eran cubiertas por guantes de plush del mismo color. Su cabello estaba adornado al estilo japonés, incluso usaron palillos y sus orejas eran adornadas con unos colgantes que terminaban en una estrella.

Sus ojos lucían tristes, vacíos, como si no tuviera vida y al parecer, se estaba esforzando por no llorar, pero igual, de su ojo derecho, escapó una rebelde lágrima ácida que corría la mejilla de la chica y cuando salpico su mano, oye un ruido proveniente de la cama.

-Mokona-Se levanto y corrió hacía la cama para ver al pequeño ser despertando

-Hikari-Salta a sus brazos-¿Dónde estamos?

-En la mansión de Akiko

-¡Mekyo! ¡Siento el poder de la pluma!

-¿La pluma de Sakura-chan?

-¡Hai! ¡Con la pluma Akiko tiene el pueblo bajo sus pies!

-Exacto, nada mal para ser una creación de Yuuko-La chica protege a Mokona mientras ambos veía a Akiko de gala, su smooking era verde pálido-Te ves preciosa, se ve que tengo excelente gusto.

-¿Por qué me vestiste así?

-Es hora de cenar querida y como estamos en un momento especial, pensé que deberíamos hacerlo con clase.

-¿Por qué trajiste a Mokona?

-Venganza. Tuve la oportunidad de conocer a Yuuko y me robó lo que era mío por derecho: Su puesto.

-¿Su puesto?-Confundida

-Yo debí quedarme con la tienda de los deseos, todos los Honores, poderes, ABSOLUTAMENTE todo debería ser mío, pero ella y el destino me jugaron una mala pasada.

-¡Yuuko no tiene la culpa!-Grita Mokona en su defensa

-¡Cállate! Me vengare de ella acabando contigo, una vez que estés destruido, no solo tus amigos no podrán comunicarse jamás, sino que también estarán atrapados en este mundo, bajo mis órdenes y Fei Wong no tendrá obstáculos para tener las plumas de la princesa-Su sonrisa era irónica, sádica, llena de diversión

-¿Fei…Wong?-Murmuro Hikari con la sensación de haber oído ese nombre antes

-¡No lograras tus objetivos, Syaoran y los demás te detendrán!-Grito Mokona confiado

-Vamos a cenar-Hablo Akiko como si nada-Y para ti bola de arroz, será tu última cena ya que mañana morirás

-¡Solo Kurogane puede decirme bola de arroz!

Caminaron en absoluto silencio hacia el comedor, Akiko iba adelante con Hikari atrás, la chica no soltaba a Mokona por nada del mundo y miraba asustada y desconfiada al chico, quien sonreía complacido ya que finalmente tenía lo que más deseaba, a Hikari y ahora tendría su venganza hacía la bruja, destruyendo a Mokona.

Se sentaron en una mesa se dos metros, Akiko estaba en la cabeza y Hikari a su lado derecho, aún con Mokona cerca, tenía miedo que a la mínima distracción le quitaran a la criatura blanca.

-Descuida, hoy no le haré ningún daño, así que come tranquila

-Por favor Akiko, no le hagas daño a Mokona

-Mi dulce Hikari-Posando los dedos de su mano izquierda en el mentón de la chica-Quiero hacerte feliz, pero…Eso no será posible, debo vengarme

-Pero me tienes a mí y tú siempre decías que era lo único que querías aparte de poder

-Cierto, pero nada es más dulce que la pura venganza-Ve como la chica agachaba su cabeza-Tengo un regalo para ti-Al liberar el mentón de la chica, en su mano aparece un collar-¿Lo recuerdas?

-Mi collar-Exclamo al ver el collar que le había obsequiado su madre

-Te prometí que te lo devolvería si te casabas conmigo y como haz aceptado, te lo devuelvo-Con su propia magia, hace que el collar vuelva al cuello de la chica.

-Gracias…-Fue lo único que pudo decir

-Estás algo tensa, te recomiendo que después de cenar, vayas a dormir de inmediato

-Con Mokona

-Como quieras, pero no olvides lo que dije-Sus palabras hicieron que la chica se preocupara más y abrazara con más fuerza a Mokona, quien estaba asustado.

* * *

-Debemos preparar un plan de rescate-Hablo Fye

-Si tuviéramos a Mokona podríamos contactar a Yuuko-san-Comento la princesa

-En ves de quedarnos aquí, vayamos a la casa de ese idiota y acabemos con el-Kurogane seguía molesto, estaba cansado de esperar.

-¡Espera Kurogane-san!-Grito Syaoran

-Kurorin, debes detenerte, así de enojado no podrás hacer nada, creí que lo sabrías por ser un ninja-Dijo el hechicero serio

-No podemos perder tiempo.

-Me pregunto si…-Hablo Chiharu.

-¿Qué cosa?-Pregunto la princesa, viendo como las hermanas se miraban algo preocupadas.

-Pues el día en que encontramos a Hikari-Respondió Rika-Tenía una especie de espejo en sus manos.

-¿Podemos verlo?-Pidió el hechicero-Tal vez nos ayude.

-Claro-Dijo Naoko y salio del cuarto. Minutos volvió con algo entre sus manos: El espejo-Aquí tienen-Entregándoselo. El espejo era redondo, mediado y en cada esquina tenía una larga cuerda (Si, es el espejo de Mirror de CCS XD).

-Este espejo tiene magia

-¿Qué?-Dijeron sus compañeros de viaje

-¿Es eso cierto Fye-san?-Pregunto Syaoran

-Sí, puedo sentirlo. Es la magia de la bruja dimensional.

-¿De Yuuko-san?-Pregunto Sakura

-¿Qué crees que sea?-Pregunto Kurogane.

-A lo mejor…-Cierra sus ojos tratando de sentir algo-Es un espejo comunicador, la bruja debió dárselo para que se comunicaran.

-¿Podremos entonces hablar con ella?

-Probemos-Se concentro en el espejo-Yuuko-san, ¿Podrías venir por favor?-Con una sonrisa.

El espejo comenzó a brillar, era un brillo intenso que invadió todo el restaurante. Lograron acostumbrar a sus ojos y vieron que la luz proyectaba el techo y en dicho objeto, se podía ver el rostro de una mujer de ojos rojos y cabello negro.

-Ala, no me esperaba que me localizaran con el espejo que le di a Fenz.

-¿Fenz? ¿Ese es su nombre?-Preguntaron las hermanas, aun sorprendidas.

-Yuuko-san, necesitamos tu ayuda-Pidió Sakura.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

-Un hombre llamado Akiko se ha llevado a Fenz y a Mokona-Respondió Kurogane

-Con que Akiko termino allá, ¿Eh?

-Necesitamos tu ayuda para entrar y así salvarlos y recuperar la pluma de la princesa.

-A lo mejor, Akiko quiere también vengarse de mí acabando con Mokona

-¿Vengarse de ti?-Preguntaron los viajeros.

-Eramos seleccionados para encargarnos de la tienda de los deseos. Al ser yo la elegida, él juro vengarse-Del techo, comenzó a salir otro brillo, este era más pequeño y más débil. Y de este salio un pequeño candado verde que cayo en manos de la princesa-Con esto, podrán entrar y salvarlos.

-¿Cuál es el precio?

-…-Sonríe-El mejor sake del país

-Tenemos uno-Dijo Rika mientras abría una especie de nevera y de allí saco una botella con la forma de un árbol-Es el mejor.

-Gracias-El licor comenzó a elevarse y al estar frente al espejo, desaparece para aparecer en los brazos de la bruja-Muchas gracias-Y la comunicación desaparece y el espejo vuelve a la normalidad.

-Bien, ahora podremos ir-Dijo el hechicero

-Recuperaremos la pluma de la princesa

-Y salvaremos a Mokona-Comento la princesa para luego ver a Kurogane-Y a Fenz-Dedicándole una sonrisa.

-…-Una leve sonrisa dibuja los labios del ninja y una vez que da la media vuelta, los cuatro comienzan a caminar, con destino al hogar de Akiko.

-Mucha suerte-Les dijo Chiharu

-Cuídense mucho-Continuo Naoko

-Espero que logren su objetivo-Finalizo Rika.


	8. Solo tres horas

Aqui tiene la continuacion

no tengo mucho que decir

asique solo dire que tsubasa es de la propiedad de clamp

**Capitulo 8: Solo tres horas.**

Hikari estaba viéndose en el espejo con un vestido blanco de novia y las doncellas se encargaban de los detalles. Sus ojos no mostraban vida o felicidad, solo la tristeza. Se quedo allí y en silencio mientras oía como las personas que la vistieron se retiraban del cuarto y allí Mokona salto para cae en sus brazos que eran protegido por guantes del mismo color.

-Hay mujeres que siempre sueñan con casarse-Dijo con un tono de melancolía.

-Hikari…-Aferrándose en su pecho, estaba triste por ella.

-Gracias por los ánimos-Le agradeció mientras caminaba hacía el gran ventanal, en tres horas estaría diciendo obligatoriamente "Si quiero"-¿Eh?-Exclamo al ver una pequeñas siluetas a lo lejos, al otro lado de las rejas.

-¡Puu! ¡Son Syaoran y los demás!

-¿En serio?-Al reconocer la silueta de Kurogane, su collar comenzó a brillar como también el espejo que estaba entre las ropas de la princesa.

-¡Hikari!-Exclamo preocupado.

-No Mokona…No es ese…-Se interrumpe al oír la puerta abrirse, de inmediato cierra las cortinas para que los viajeros no sean descubiertos y descubrió que eran soldados. Se los quedo viendo, pero no dijo nada, como si su silencio significase "¿Sí?"

-Akiko-sama quiere que usted y esa cosa vayan al jardín a esperar...Nosotros seremos su escolta-Hablo uno mientras los demás la miraban fijamente en silencio.

-Pues…Muchas gracias, se nota que hacen bien su trabajo-Caminando con ellos y aún con Mokona en brazos-_Tengan cuidado chicos_-Pensó mientras se aferraba más a la creación de Yuuko.

-Puu…

* * *

-¿Cómo este candado nos ayudara a entrar?-Pregunto Kurogane.

-Este candado bloquea la magia Kurorin.

-Deja de usar nombres raros ¬¬

-¿Y como lo haremos funcionar Fye-san?

-Sencillo, ven que la reja esta cerrada, pero no tiene candado o cerrado con llave, ¿No?

-Hai, es verdad-Afirmo la princesa.

-Bien, entonces hay que abrir el candado y ponerlo en la reja-Abre el candado y una vez que lo coloca en la mitad del lado derecho de las rejas, estas comenzaron a brillar y a abrirse-Hemos roto el campo de energía.

-Yuuko-san es asombrosa.

-Vamos-Dijo Syaoran corriendo y los demás fueron detrás de él.

Al adentrarse a la residencia, de inmediato fueron atacados por miles y miles de soldados, pero los viajeros pudieron con ellos sin problemas y como siempre, Syaoran protegía la princesa con patadas y golpes _, entraron a un gran salón abandonado y apenas dieron 3 pasos, ante ellos apareció un hombre gigante moreno y de cabello negro, de grandes músculos, ojos azules y dos grandes hachas en cada una de sus manos. Al aparecer, no perdió tiempo y de inmediato ataco con sus armas, pero ellos fueron rápidos y lo esquivaron (Fye lo hizo con Sakura en sus brazos).

-No voy a dejarlos dar un paso más, ni mucho menos que nuestro señor Akiko esta a punto de casarse con su prometida.

-Sigan adelante-Hablo el hechicero-Yo me encargo de este.

-Pero Fye-san-Hablo Syaoran.

-Tu misión es ir por la pluma de Sakura-chan-Sonríe-Y el de Kuro Black es ir por su hermana.

-Vamos-Dijo el ninja cargando a Sakura en su hombro derecho como si esta fuese un saco de papas y tanto él como Syaoran se fueron corriendo.

-No les dejare escapar-El grandulon iba al ataque, pero Fye lo detuvo con solo tocar una de las hachas con una mano.

-Lo siento, pero ellos deben seguir-Se disculpo el mago con una sonrisa.

* * *

Hikari estaba sorprendida cuando ya hizo aparición el obispo y Akiko, quien la toma de la mano hacía el hombre de Dios. Ella en ningún momento dejo a Mokona alejado de sus brazos, ni siquiera en ese jalón.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Pregunto la chica confundida-Aún no es la hora.

-Cambio de planes…Tus amigos están aquí, así que quiero adelantar las cosas, luego destruiré a esa bola blanca.

-No le harás daño-Aferrándose más a él.

-Syaoran…-Preocupado-¡Mekyo! ¡La pluma esta aquí!

-¿Dónde?

-¡Esta en el interior de Akiko!

-¿Cómo?-Viendo al mencionado sorprendida.

-Vaya, la bola de arroz es muy lista-Con una sonrisa de superioridad.

-Estamos aquí reunidos en nombre de dios para unir en santo matrimonio a estas dos almas de nuestro señor-Comenzó el obispo con su narración-Akiko Toriyama, ¿Aceptas a esta mujer a tu lado, en la enfermedad en la salud, en la pobreza y en la riqueza…Hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Acepto-Esa respuesta erizo por completo al cuerpo de la chica y agachase su cabeza triste…Tal como se lo esperaba, no había esperanza alguna para ella.

-Hikari Amane-La mencionada alzo su cabeza, el velo ocultaba su rostro sorprendido… ¡Si la había! Por lo menos en un corto periodo-¿Acepta como esposo a este hombre a tu lado, para amarlo y respetarlo, en la pobreza y en la riqueza hasta que la muerte los separe?

-…-Agacho un poco su cabeza, perdiéndose en la mirada de Mokona-No puedo.

Su respuesta hizo que a Mokona se le cayese de los brazos porque Akiko la tomo con brusquedad de los hombros, apretándolos con tanta fuerza que la chica hizo un gesto de dolor que se mantuvo oculto por el velo.

-¡Hikari!-Grito Mokona preocupado, pero dio un gran salto para poder salvarse de los aliados de Akiko, quienes iban a aprovechar la oportunidad para atraparlo-¡Suelta a Hikari!-Gritaba mientras daba saltos.

-Eso duele…-Murmuro porque Akiko le había jalado tan fuerte el velo para arrancárselo que unas hebras se liberaron de su cabeza.

-¡No juegues conmigo Hikari!

-No estoy jugando…No puedo casarme contigo-Recibió ahora una bofetada tan fuerte que cayo desplomada al suelo.

-¡Estas bajo mi poder! ¡Dame un buen motivo por el cual no puedes!-Grito histérico viendo como se incorporaba un poco, terminando sentada en el suelo, con las piertas algo separadas y dobladas y siendo apoyada por sus manos que estaban apoyados en el suelo-¡Responde!-Ordeno al ver que se había quedado viéndolo en silencio.

-No puedo hacerlo…-Murmuro con la mejilla roja por el golpe, con su cabello ahora suelto y con algunos mechones rozándole el rostro-¡No puedo casarme contigo porque ese no es mi nombre Akiko!

-¿Qué dices?

-Hikari no es mi nombre…Mi verdadero nombre es…

Fue interrumpida cuando la puerta se abre de golpe. Todos miran hacía allá y ven que la causa fue la aparición de los viajeros y Mokona, alegre de verlos, va hacía ellos saltando de felicidad, terminando en los brazos de la princesa una vez que esta bajo del hombro del ninja. Hikari abrió de a poco sus ojos de la sorpresa a verlos y al ver al moreno de cabello negro, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos rojo rubie.

-Venimos por la pluma de la princesa y por Hikari-Hablo Syaoran cruzando su mirada con la del furioso Akiko.

-Maldición-Murmuro este.

-N-N-N-…-Murmuraba Hikari con esfuerzo. Se fue poniendo de pie con la cabeza gacha y cuando la alzo, se vio que seguía derramando lágrimas pero eran de felicidad y se notaban por una sincera leve sonrisa que su rostro emanaba-¡Kurogane-niisan!-Pudo soltar al fin y en gritos.

-…-El samurai la vio sorprendido, sus oídos no daban crédito a lo que oía-¿Fenz?


	9. El fin en el país del Agua

Bueno, a todos los que leyeron, GRACIAS.

y DOBLE GRACIAS a los que dejaron review^^

pues este es el FINAAAL de mi fic ^^ sip, como leyeron, el final, cortito, eh? XD

hay una segunda parte, pero eso lo vere más adelante, con el tiempo...

solo puedo decir...que es sobre mi pareja favor, despues de S+S: KUROGANE&TOMOYO.

disfruten del capi

**Capitulo 9: El fin en el país del Agua.**

-¡Kurogane! – Quiso correr hacía él, pero Akiko se lo impide tomándola con fuerza de la muñeca izquierda.

-Tú te quedas aquí.

-¡Suéltame Akiko! – Pero de respuesta, Akiko la jalo con mucha fuerza y ella término siendo prisionera de dos soldados. – ¡Suéltenme!

-He dicho que te quedas ahí. – Y concentró su vista en los intrusos. – Con que Hikari tenía familia. – Viendo fijamente al samurai.

-¿Tienes algún problema con eso?

-Sólo que se me será difícil casarme si hay algún familia que se opone… Así que tendré que deshacerme de ti.

-¿Deshacerte de mí? – Sonríe levemente de ironía. – Es un buen chiste. Ahora… Libera a mi hermana menor… AHORA.

-¿Y si no quiero?

-No solo el chico tendrá la pluma de vuelta… Sino que tú estarás dividido en dos.

-Ahora eres tú el que hace bromas, te recuerdo que si me atacas, el Shu se activará y se disminuirá tu fuerza.

-Eso veremos. – Kurogane desenvaino su espada.

Y la pelea comenzó, eran Syaoran con Kurogane contra Akiko, y este, gracias al grandioso poder de la pluma, les estaba siendo de gran complicación a los viajeros. Gracias a Mokona, pudieron obtener sus espadas, pero no hubo mucha mejoría porque su adversario esquivaba los ataques con mucha facilidad.

-_Kurogane… No puedes matarlo… Tomoyo-Hime me contó lo del Shu, entonces… ¿Qué es lo que planeas hacer?_ Pensaba su hermana preocupada _– Sea lo que sea… No puedo quedarme quieta. _– En eso agacha su cabeza. – Ustedes… Suéltenme sino quieren ser lastimados.

-¿Eh? – Exclamo uno. – Déjate de decir tonterías.

-Obedece al amo y quédate quieta.

-Con que… No me harán caso, ¿Eh? – Una sonrisa leve dibuja sus labios. – Ustedes se los buscaron… Por el bien de Kurogane, yo…

Y como dice la frase "Las acciones valen más que las palabras", una poderosa ventisca repentina comenzó a rodearla, salvándola de los agarres de sus agresores, quienes cayeron al suelo por aquel ataque inesperado. La joven se gira lentamente para verlos y negó con la cabeza como si estuviera ante unos niños de jardín.

-Por eso les dije que se alejarán. – Una sonrisa leve dibuja sus labios. – No por nada soy la sucesora de mi madre… Y conocida en mi mundo como la "Tsukimiko", apodo que me obsequio la misma Tomoyo-Hime. Ahora…-Sus ojos rojizos cambiaron a grises y al parecer emitieron un extraño poder que causo que sus agresores y todos los que la vieron, incluido el obispo, cayeran en un sueño.

Una vez todo listo, voltea para ver el campo de batalla, para luego horrorizarse al ver como la mano de Akiko se había transformado en el filo de una espada y eso fue lo que atravesó a Kurogane, quien de inmediato escupe sangre y fue lanzado por los aires, cerca de ella por una patada en el abdomen por cortesía de su oponente. Preocupada, corre hacía su hermano para arrodillarse a su lado y examinarlo.

-Kurogane-niisan… ¡Kurogane-niisan, por favor, déjame…!

-No… De él me encargo yo.

-P-Pero estas…

-El mocoso y yo nos encargaremos… Él tiene algo que recuperar…

-¿Recuperar?... ¿La pluma de la princesa?

-Y yo… lo haré pagar… por lo que te ha hecho desde que llegaste aquí.

-Kurogane… niisan… -Sorprendida y conmovida.

-Y después… -Poniéndose de pie gracias a su espada. – Tú y yo vamos a hablar.

-Hai… Haganemaru-niisan…-Llamándolo por su verdadero nombre a la vez que le dedicaba una leve sonrisa. – Regresa… sano y salvo.

Y la pelea continuo, hubo técnicas poderosas, combinaciones de lucha perfectas y mucha perdida de sangre, pero aún así, todavía no había un ganador. Fenz estaba alarmada y preocupada por su hermano y por el compañero de viaje, pero a pesar que quería hacer algo, no podía hacerlo o lastimaría sus orgullos, por lo que solo le quedo rezar… rezar y rogar que ganasen… que no muriesen.

-Por el bien de la princesa… Por favor… Ganen.

-Jamás podrán quitarme la pluma mientras este en mi interior… Y se que nunca se atreverán a matarme.

-No hables por mí… Que debes pagar lo de mi hermana…

-¿Estas dispuesto a arriesgar tu fuerza…Por ella?

-¡Sí!... ¡Porque ella es todo lo que tengo y una persona que debo proteger! – Grito en el momento que lo ataca, pero aún así, él lo detuvo, aunque fue apenas.

-Haga… - Se calla. – Kurogane-niisan… no… debo hacer algo o en verdad lo matara. – En eso, recuerda el collar que colgaba de su cuello. – Madre… -Lo aprieta decidida. Se pone de pie y se quita el collar mientras cerraba sus ojos. _– __**Por el poder que se me ha concedido… como Miko de la luna y las estrellas… por nuestro pacto de unión, aparece ante mí y deslumbra con tu presencia.**_

De sus manos, comenzó a aparecer un extraño líquido platinado que estaba tomando forma hasta el momento que se convirtió en un báculo grande que le rebasaba por medio metro su altura, de color plateado, con extraños símbolos y al final terminaba con la figura de una luna menguante con un círculo de línea rodeándolo y ese círculo tenía atado una fina cadena de oro larga que llegaba al suelo.

-Madre… Tomoyo-hime…- Murmuro. – Gracias…

-¿Fenz-san? – Preguntó Syaoran al darse cuenta de la invocación.

-Eso es…-Exclamo Kurogane.

_Flash Back._

_Fenz de niña estaba de rodillas en una esquina de una de las tantas habitaciones del palacio de Tomoyo-hime, con la cabeza gacha, derramando unas lágrimas y con el rostro lleno de preocupación. Aún no había obedecido la orden de darse un baño y quitarse la suciedad después de lo que había ocurrido en su hogar… El ataque de aquel demonio… La muerte de sus padres… Como su hermano había entrado en la locura… Y como ella no pudo hacer nada, había visto que había pasado todo esto, pero no pudo hacer nada por cambiarlo… Por el deseo de su madre y por su poca fuerza…_

_-Si solo… Hubiera sido más fuerte… Habría cambiado el futuro… A lo mejor ellos seguirían vivos y… Niisan… Yo… No pude hacer nada. – Cubriéndose el rostro y lanzándose en un silencioso llanto. – Okasan… ¿Por qué…?_

_-No debes culparte… Eso no es lo que ellos querían… -La niña se gira y alza la cabeza para ver a la pequeña herida. – Tus padres estarían muy tristes si sigues lamentándote._

_-Eso que llevas en tus manos… Es la espada de mi padre._

_-Tú hermano ya esta mejor… Y me pidió que entierre esta espada al lado de tu madre._

_-Pero no lo harás… Lo vi en mi sueño también, antes de morir, ella te pidió que no lo hicieras por lo que piensas guardarlo…_

_-¿Le dirás a tu hermano?_

_-No… Porque este es el deseo de mi madre._

_-Eres muy fuerte y talentosa Fenz, para haber sabido todo desde un principio._

_-No soy fuerte… No pude cambiar mi visión… Y no pude hacer nada por niisan, en cambio tú… Lograste calmarlo… Eres muy fuerte Tsukoyomi-sama._

_-Tomoyo… Mi verdadero nombre es Tomoyo… Eres una Miko de la luna, ¿No es así? – Ve como asiente. – Vas a necesitar un nombre, ¿Te gustaría ser reconocida como Tsukimiko?_

_-¿Tsukimiko?... Me gusta. – Contesto llevando su mano derecha a su collar._

_-Permiso. – Tocando el collar. – Era de tu madre, ¿No? Por lo que debe ser tu mayor tesoro._

_-El segundo… El primero es mi hermano, después de todo… Somos todo lo que tenemos._

_Se sorprende al ver como el invisible, pero detectable viento se mece levemente en la pequeña princesa, provocando que sus cabellos se eleven, un pequeño destello salio de su collar y cuando Tomoyo alejo su mano de allí, ella le echo un vistazo y vio que en el diamante apareció una luna._

_-Tú eres… Una Miko de la luna… Muy apegada a la Luna, como también muy querida por ella… Tanto, que te brindo con toda clase de poderes, por eso es que aparte de ver el futuro… Puedes ver el pasado y también… Tienes el don de cruzar dimensiones._

_-¿Cruzar…Dimensiones?_

_-A otros mundos… Donde también hay humanos… Podrás ver personas iguales a los que has visto antes, pero con otra vida y posiblemente en otro bando. Por supuesto que también poseerás más poderes con el tiempo, especialmente… sabrás como usar el báculo que te obsequie._

_Fin Flash Back._

-Tomoyo-Hime… He decidido… usar mis poderes para ayudar a las personas de puro corazón como Sakura-chan y Syaoran-kun… Y también para proteger a mis seres queridos… Como mi hermano… -Abrazando su báculo. – Por eso… ¡Voy a quitarte esa pluma Akiko! – Usando su báculo ahora para señalarlo. – ¡Tsuki Domaine!

De su báculo, salió un destello amarillento leve que venía directo contra Akiko, quien recibió el impacto sin problemas y cuando lo atravesó… No salio sangre, aún seguía ileso, pero eso si… Al otro lado de él, salió un campo de energía que protegía algo en su interior: La pluma de la princesa Sakura. Cuando la pluma salio del campo, Fenz la guió con la ayuda de su báculo hacía donde estaba Syaoran para luego entregársela.

-¡No! – Gritó Akiko por perder su fuente de poder, que corrió hacía él para arrebatársela, pero Kurogane aparece ágilmente tras de él y lo deja noqueado.

-Ya todo termino. – Fue todo lo que dijo para luego sentir algo cálido en su espalda que lo rodeaba, era su hermana que lo había abrazado.

-Finalmente – Hundiendo su rostro en la espalda de su hermano, humedeciéndola de silenciosas lágrimas. – Finalmente te he encontrado niisan… Deseaba tanto verte.

-Ya… Paso todo. – Tocando las manos de la chica con las suyas.

* * *

-¡Syaoran-kun! – Grita Sakura cuando vio a los viajeros y la joven regresaron.

-¡Sakura! – Gritó Mokona feliz de verla que salto en sus brazos.

-Moko-chan, que bueno es verte. – Abrazándolo con intensidad y cariño… ¿Y tú estas bien Syaoran-kun?

-Hai… Estoy bien hime. – Sonríe.

-¡Hikari! – Gritaron las hermanas corriendo hacía ella para abrazarla.

-Estuvimos muy preocupadas. – Hablo Naoko.

-Que bueno que estés bien. – Siguió Rika.

-Cuando supimos que estabas bien y que Akiko se fue a una prisión anti magia, nos sentimos muy aliviadas. – Finalizo Chiharu.

-Gracias por preocuparse por mí y por cuidarme… Las quiero mucho, como si de verdad fuesen mis hermanas. – Sonríe. – Pero ya debo irme.

-¿Cómo? – Exclamaron.

-Ya he recordado todo… Mi nombre no es Hikari, sino Fenz… Kurogane es mi hermano mayor, estaba viajando para encontrarlo.

-¿Es eso cierto? – Le pregunto la princesa a Syaoran, quien asintió con la cabeza.

-Hime, también tengo esto para usted. – Enseñándole la pluma, que inmediatamente brillo levemente y se introdujo al interior de la princesa, quien no tardo en quedarse dormida y caer a los brazos de su amigo de la infancia sin siquiera saberlo.

Mientras él y Fye llevaban a la joven a su cuarto, Fenz se sentó en una de las mesas del lugar para lanzar un suspiro y sintió como alguien se sentaba a su lado y sin la necesidad de abrir sus ojos sabía que era su hermano. Sin poder evitarlo, dejo que todo su cuerpo y peso se apoyase sobre él, recostando su cabeza en el hombro izquierdo de Kurogane.

-Haganemaru. – Murmuro con una leve sonrisa en sus labios. – Te eche de menos.

-Deberías estar en Nihon con Tomoyo-hime.

-No suenas feliz de verme. – Reprocho, pero sin embargo no se movió.

-¿Qué paso?

Lanzo un suspiro. – Cuando volví con la princesa, ella me comentó todo lo que había pasado. En un momento me enoje, pero luego comprendí que tenía razón para hacer lo que hizo. – Sonríe. – Has cambiado mucho Haganemaru.

-Kurogane. – Le recordó.

-¿Por qué?... Esta bien, esta bien… Kurogane. Luego de eso, quise buscarte.

-¿Fuiste con la bruja?

-La bruja no es la única persona que tiene ese talento. Yo también puedo andar de dimensión en dimensión… Me lo confesó Tomoyo el día que la conocimos, por eso estuve fuera 5 años, tenía que aprender a controlar ese poder y la única que podía ayudarme era… La misma Yuuko-san. De eso la conozco – Le explico sin dejar de adornar su bello rostro con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué estas llorando?

-No lo estoy. – Sus ojos estaban liberando lágrimas.

-Mentirosa… ¿Qué sucede?

-¿Me dejarás ir contigo?

-No… Debes regresar a Nihon y cuidar a la princesa.

-¿Sólo por eso?

-También estarás a salvo.

-¡Pero…!

-Ya me has oído.

-Está bien. – Escondiendo su rostro con la ayuda de sus cabellos.

-Lo siento, pero no quiero perder a nadie más.

-Kurogane… _Quiero decirle que… _- Agregó en sus pensamientos preocupada.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Fenz se despertó al sentir el sol. Estuvo mirando por horas aquel cuarto que ocupo por mucho tiempo. Luego se viste tranquilamente y salió del dormitorio, encontrándose en el pasillo con nada menos que con…

-Buenos días… -Sonríe- …Fye-san.

-Buenos días Fenz-chan. – Devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Otra vez.

-¿Otra vez? – Confundido.

-Otra vez sonríes falsamente, si no quieres sonreír, entonces no lo hagas. – Sus palabras lo habían sorprendido. – No te quedes atrapado en el pasado.

-Tú…

-Puedo ver el futuro y el pasado… Como también ver las verdaderas expresiones de las personas. - Toma sus manos. El tacto fue suave, era la opinión que tenía el mago sobre aquella piel. – Lamento mucho por lo que has pasado… -Lleva una de sus manos hacía la mejilla del rubio. – Pero intenta vivir en el presente y ser feliz. También… -Lo que dijo a continuación lo sorprendió más. – Vamos a desayunar. – Sonríe y se va dando brincos.

Después de un agradable desayuno, las hermanas del restaurante comenzaron a despedirse de los viajeros y de su querida hermana adoptiva con unas lágrimas.

-Bien. – Dijo la joven. – Yo me voy a Nihon… Saludaré a Tomoyo-hime y a Kandappa de tu parte Kurogane-niisan. – Le prometió con una sonrisa inocente, mezclada con una pizca de travesura.

-¡No tienes que saludarlas de mi parte! ¡Ni mucho menos a "esa"! – Refiriéndose a la mayor, Kandappa.

-Mentiroso. – Guiñándole el ojo. – Ambos sabemos que las extrañas, pero especialmente a Tomoyo-hime… picarón. – Le apretaba la roja mejilla de su hermano como una tía a su sobrino.

-Voy a matarte. – Amenazo el samurai. Fenz sólo rió.

-No puedes, soy tu hermana y me adoras. – Le suelta la mejilla y le dedica otra sonrisa, una cálida y llena de confianza. – Quisiera estar contigo, pero sé que no me dejaras… te quiero mucho Kurogane. Te voy a extrañar.

-No causes problemas. - Le dijo al momento que cruzaba sus brazos. – Tampoco hagas travesuras junto a Tomoyo.

-Trataremos, peor no aseguramos nada.

-¡Mokona Modoki no puede esperar! – Las alas del pequeño ser se desplegaron. – ¡Ahhh…Puu!

-Adiós. – Dijeron todos a la vez mientras desaparecían del mundo a la vez y por sus propios medios. Los viajeros con la ayuda de su pequeño amigo hacía su siguiente destino y Fenz, hacía Nihon y con la ayuda de su poder.

* * *

-Bienvenida Fenz. – Fue lo primero que ella oyó.

-Hola Tomoyo… Hola Souma.

-Fenz-san. – Fue su saludo.

-Kurogane te envía saludos princesa. – Con una leve sonrisa divertida.

-¿Qué ocurre Fenz? – A pesar que sonreía, sus ojos estaban tristes.

-Yo… Quería decirle la verdad.

-No puedes… Eso lo sabes, sólo nos queda rezar por ellos… Y para que por lo menos ocurra algo diferente… Que el futuro cambie.

-El de esos dos… Lo dudo. – Refiriéndose a Sakura y Syaoran. – Tarde o temprano se sabrá.

-¿Sabes…Cuando falta para su "liberación"?

-Dentro de muy poco él despertará… El verdadero Syaoran.

**FIN.

* * *

**

Bien, estaran preguntándose del significado raro de mi final XD bueno, es una obra originaria de CLAMP, tenía que hacerlo lo más CLAMP posible, sin perder el encanto, además, como notaron, es un fic que cree antes de la saga de Tokio ^^

Y bueno, recuerden que hay segunda parte, así que no se preocupen mucho, aunque dependiendo como va avanzando, tendrá que ser muy CLAMP, no lo olviden, no podemos hacer que pierda la magia... Yo intento no hacerlo Aunque Kobato-chan es mejor que yo en este tema CLAMP...


End file.
